The LED industry has developed vigorously, and the package sector has become the main battlefield. From the experience, how to develop a light, thin, short, small, low cost, and high efficiency package is an invariable design benchmark. Currently, a light-emitting apparatus must be formed with other devices. FIG. 11 is a diagram of a known light-emitting apparatus structure. As FIG. 11 shows, a light-emitting apparatus 600 includes at least a sub-mount 64 with a circuit and a solder 62 on the sub-mount 64. A light-emitting diode chip 400 includes at least one substrate 58 on the sub-mount 64, a semiconductor epitaxial stack layer 54 on the substrate 58, an electrode 56 on the semiconductor epitaxial stack layer 54, and an electrical connecting structure 66. The light-emitting diode chip 400 is adhered on the sub-mount 64, and the substrate 58 of the light-emitting diode chip 400 is electrically connected with the circuit of the sub-mount 64 by the solder 62. Furthermore, an electrical connecting structure 66 is electrically connected the electrode 56 of the light-emitting diode chip 400 with the circuit on the sub-mount 64. The sub-mount 64 can be a lead frame or a large scale mounting substrate convenient for the circuit design of the light-emitting apparatus 600 and the heat dissipation. The lead frame and the plastic cup by injection molding may have become the history. The wafer level package, chip level package, and 3-D package are now replacement. From the saving cost and light, thin, short, and small points of view, the chip level package is a practicable method.